


His Way

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, BDSM, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every rose has its thorns. Sansa marries Willas and discovers that while he's everything Margaery said he was, he's also a demanding master in the bedroom who will accept nothing but her complete submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Way

Her heart was pounding. Willas had that look in his eyes tonight. Sansa was happy in her marriage. Willas was as good and kind as they'd told her, and he was handsome, too, despite his bad leg. But he wanted things from her that no septa had ever prepared her for. 

Sansa wanted to be a good wife so she always did as he asked, no matter how afraid she was or how ashamed she felt. She wondered what he would want tonight. She could feel her loins tighten and her thighs become damp in anticipation. That was the worst part, how in the end she always enjoyed it, no matter how she hated it in the beginning. 

"Take off your clothes," he commanded, when they were alone in their bed chamber. He seated himself in a chair by the fireplace, seemingly with no intention of undressing any time soon. 

Sansa did as he'd ordered. It was awkward removing her fancy gown and layers upon layers of underthings without the help of her maid, but finally she stood stark naked. 

"Kneel. Legs farther apart. Good. Hands behind your back."

Sansa held the position, grateful for the soft rug beneath her. He had made her kneel on the cold stone once, and it had been ever so uncomfortable. 

Willas opened a leatherbound book and began to write. He looked at her occasionally, but he didn't say anything.

"My lord.." Her legs had begun to cramp. 

"Hush." 

Sansa was silent. Her mind drifted hazily, emptying of thoughts. 

Willas finished with his writing and set the book aside. "Touch yourself," he said. 

She had not known what he'd meant the first time he'd given her this command; he had had to show her. Now Sansa knew what to do. She cupped her breasts and squeezed them lightly. She pinched her nipples. She slid her fingers between her legs and stroked herself just _there_. 

"Fuck yourself."

She hated when he was crude, but Sansa obeyed. She slid two fingers inside her and drew them out slightly, before plunging them in again. 

Willas rose from his seat and approached her. "My good girl. On all fours now, quick!" 

She scrambled into the position he wanted. She heard him kneel behind her, between her legs. She hated when he took her without even kissing her first. But her body was ready and it welcomed him easily when he pushed his cock inside her.

He reached under her and stroked her with his fingers as he rode her. Sansa had stifled her cries the first time they lay together, thinking it the ladylike thing to do, but she had learned that Willas liked to hear her voice her pleasure (and sometimes her pain) so she moaned freely. 

She thought he would join her when she reached the peak of her pleasure, but instead he withdrew and ordered her to face him. Sansa turned around and opened her mouth to accept his seed. She didn't like the taste of it, but he insisted she swallow it. 

Afterward they laid in bed in each other's arms, like there had been nothing strange about their lovemaking. Perhaps it hadn't been strange, perhaps that was what other couples did too. Sansa didn't know. She did know, however, that at this moment she was loved.


End file.
